candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Overloadxyz/New Elements Part IV
1. A fourth blocker which can keep other elements in the game captive (after licorice locks, marmalade and sugar chests). Note that this blocker will not be another kind of sugar chest and will not be an extention of other blockers (i.e. double licorice locks, multi layered marmalade). It will not be bubblegum, as seen in Candy Crush Soda. It may be based around move limits, either destroying the space it occupies after a certain number of moves and turning it into an empty tile or not being able to be removed until after a certain number of moves. 2. A time-travel element (or possibly even a booster) which allows the player to undo their previous move. A good solution for when the player could have made an efficient match in their previous move but didn't realise until it was too late or made a move accidently. Also, things will not change based on the time travel in terms of candy flow and elements spawning. For example, if the player destroyed a mystery candy with another special candy and revealed a 5 move bomb in a difficult to reach position they could undo their move so that they never hit that special candy. If the player hit a mystery candy or lucky candy, revealed what was inside, undid their move and hit the same mystery/lucky candy again it would reveal the exact same candy as before, regardless of how it was destroyed. If chocolate were to swallow up a candy that the player needed (or if it was spawned by the chocolate spawner) the time travel element would come in handy, especially since the chocolate would spawn in the exact same position every time, regardless of how many times the time travel was used (unless the chocolate was destroyed after undoing the last move and preventing the chocolate from spawning by destroying at least one square). 3. Candy Butterfly. Based around the concept of a "butterfly effect" where even the slightest change in something can drastically alter its outcome later on. The candy butterfly is quite a complex element, based on how it interacts with other elements on the board and what happens to the butterfly could help or hinder the player in many ways. The butterfly can be any one of the 6 candy colours or it can be colourless. To give just one example, if the candy butterfly was consumed by chocolate early on in the level then the candy butterfly would return near the end of the level and make the chocolate (if any is still on the board) consume whichever space was most inconvinent for the player (possibly costing them the level, chocolate has been known to do this quite often by itself). Alternatively, if an ingredient was brought down by a vertical striped candy that also hit the butterfly it would fly off the board and return when the player has very few moves left to turn a candy directly above the last remaining ingredient(s) (assuming that they are all in the same column) into a vertical striped candy so that the ingredients can be brought down in time. Category:Blog posts Category:CCS ideas